I wish
by Celeste daughter of athena
Summary: Travis pranks Katie, well that's not weird. What's weird is what he finds in his cabin after the prank.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

I just want to announce that my best friend recently joined fanfiction! Her username is elisabethdaughterofhecate, so check her stories out once she posts them! We also share an account, it's rosedaughterofiris, so check that out too!

As you may know, I SUCK at introductions!

I don't own PJATO

/:-:/

Travis woke up smiling.

It wasn't because of a dream.

It wasn't because he really loved breakfast.

It was because he woke up to screaming.

"TRAVIS STOLL!" He heard. "I'M GOING TO FLIP YOU INSIDE OUT THEN SKIN YOU ALIVE!"

He loved that scream, it just proved how great he really was.

The screams had apparently woken the whole camp, because when Travis came outside there was a ton of people. They were all searching for the source of the scream, until they saw Travis. Everybody just followed him, they all new he knew where the shriek came from. He reached cabin 4. He turned around, he motioned for everyone to be quiet; he didn't want his victim to know that the whole camp would soon see his masterpiece. He slowly opened the door and stuck his head in, what he saw was great. It was Katie Gardner, her hair stuck up like frankenstein's bride and was several lovely different colours, her face was covered in several different colours of graffiti, she was dripping in wipped cream, and syrup was dripping down her legs and her shoe was obviously filled with it.

"Hey Katie-kat!" he exclaimed.

She looked beyond murderous, but before she could kill him, he pushed the door all the way open. Practically half the camp saw her.

Someone slammed the door, so the killing could continue.

"Travis Stoll, I swear..." She started.

"You swear what?" He asked sweetly.

"I swear that you will regret this." She said.

Travis took that as his que to leave, so he left the cabin to applause and high-fives from other campers. But, as all great pranksters know, that doesn't last. The crowd had disappeared by the time he arrived at cabin 11, and he didn't hear anyone inside, which meant he would receive some hard to find privacy. So, he opened the door and was disappointed to see their was one girl inside. But, he didn't recognize her.

"Um..." he started.

"Travis, Travis, Travis..." The women interrupted. "You are hopeless."

/:-:/

First chapter: DONE

So, guys please don't forget to check out those other authors I mentioned at the top!

TRATIE4EVER!

~Bye!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey

So...

Ya

Panda?

/:-:/

"Um, and you are?" I asked the woman.

"Well Travis, I would think you would know pure love when you saw it!" She exclaimed with a giggle.

"Aphrodite?" I guessed.

She nodded

I sighed, this could not be good.

"Travis, you need to understand that I'm here to help! Since you're so hopeless at love, I'm granting you one wish!" She giggled again.

"Any wish" I said. "Anything. "Well, duh I'm wishing for Katie to like me, and TELL me!" I exclaimed.

"Okay!" She squealed, and with one finale giggle, she disappeared.

/:-:/

Okay, I know it was SUPER short, but I'm going to write and post the next chapter within like, the next hour.

So,

Bye for now!


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya

Thank you all SO MUCH for the 12 reviews, 8 favs, and 6 reviews! That made me SUPER happy!

Also, I'm going to again suggest you check out elisabethdaughterofhecate, she's my absolute best friend in the whole world and her writing style's a lot like mine. And it's eliSabeth.

K

So lets go!

/:-:/

The next day, I woke up with a smile again, but there was no scream, just the thought of Katie liking me. I leaped out of bed and got ready at the speed of light. Once everyone was up, we all headed down to breakfast, when we arrived, we sat down like usual, but I had my eye on a certain daughter of Demeter. She looked completely the same as always, and she didn't even look at me. I wondered when the magic would kick in, I left the pavilion in anticipation of something really great, but I'm not sure what I was hoping for. When we filled back into the cabin, I saw something on my bed, I practically screamed "YES!" but restrained my self. I looked at it, it was a bright green sticky note that said:

Travis, I really like you

-Katie

"WHAT?!" I almost screamed. I wasted a perfectly good wish for THIS?! I was so mad, I told Connor to take care of the cabin, and marched out. I Iris-messaged Aphrodite and told her some, uh, things. She replied "Oh Travis, love isn't always extravagant! Maybe you should confront her about it!" I was still pretty mad, but I let it go, and went to find Katie. I ran up to her.

"I got your note" I said.

"Oh, what note?" She replied nervously.

"The one you put on my bed"

"I put nothing on your bed!"

"Sure..."

Then she slapped me and walked away. Now that was a woman. As I thought that, I heard a girlish giggle.

Remind me never to talk to Aphrodite ever again.

/:-:/

I'm sorry that was such an awful ending, my mind is in a crater! Soon, I'll post a SYOT, (Submit your own tribute) so hunger games fans, please submit!

~Bye!


End file.
